


wishing you were somehow here again

by criesinenochian



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Relationships, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 3, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Sabrina Spellman, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesinenochian/pseuds/criesinenochian
Summary: Sabrina gets lonely without Caliban and uses his pillow to sleep with, pretending it's him.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	wishing you were somehow here again

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a Tumblr prompt : 
> 
> '' Imagine Person A getting lonely without Person B and sleeping with a large pillow and pretending it's them. ''

Laying all alone in a queen sized bed with only the company of her thoughts was something Sabrina Spellman did not enjoy. Especially not after having a certain someone fill the empty space of her bed was all she looked forward to for the past few days, now having to understand he has his own life outside of said bed. She frowned and slid down from her seated position, laying on her side and comfortably draping a thick blanket up to her shoulders. Looking into the pillow, now worn in from his head, made her huff a low, dreary sigh. It had been so quiet without Caliban here beside her, just like he had been for the whole week, but only due to her auntie's much needed vacation. Now, it was just Sabrina, alone and silenced by her wondering thoughts. 

The one opening Caliban had to break away from Hell's demanding responsibilities was greatly put to good use in Sabrina's bedroom. Not like that. 

Caliban would always sprout up new conversations with her, asking Sabrina questions about her parents, or her least favorite food, or why she chose to stay in touch with the mortal realm on such a personal level. He never seemed dulled by her babbling, either. Caliban would lay on his back, one hand folded behind his pillow and the other draped over his middle, and he would just lay and listen, chiming in occasionally with an encouraging few words. Sabrina smiled at the memory. She ran her fingertips over the top of the deserted pillow, wishing Caliban could appear out of thin air with that fiery wave he always transported himself with, asking to stay another night. Sabrina balled her hand into a fist in the pillow, bringing it close against her chest while she closed her eyes. 

It faintly smelled of him, still holding scents of ash and the pages of a book. She buried her nose into the pillow and clutched it tightly against her body, imagining it was her precious clay boy. Most of the past week's nights were put to rest with Sabrina, the Queen of Hell, curling sweetly into Caliban, like a newborn baby. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Sabrina loved having her body pressed into Caliban's, savoring the radiating body heat and general safety that washed over her as she would fall into slumber. 

Tiny footsteps came closer and closer towards her, a soft purr filling her ears. Salem meowed loudly beside her bed, perched casually on the windowsill. Sabrina shrugged and opened her eyes, turning to look the black cat in the eyes when he spoke to her. 

"Mind your business, Salem. So what if I'm thinking about him?" Sabrina sleepily mumbled, her voice sounding groggy and strained. The cat purred harmoniously around her, his head tilting as he let out a quieter cry, one of full accusation and he knew he was calling her out. 

"Well, he is my boyfriend." She was getting more agitated now. 

Salem pawed at his nose and distracted himself enough to drop their conversation. Sabrina was grateful. The witch rolled back onto her side, angling more onto her stomach now, and held Caliban's pillow close beneath her, reminiscing on the past week. It wasn't hard for her to begin falling asleep to the sweet, sweet memories of her days with Caliban, smiling slightly whenever she pictured his smile. 

All her thoughts fixated on Caliban sparked the realization that he was the first boy she had ever been with for a whole week. Nick would stay over for a night whenever he needed affection, but never for more than one night. Nick would hardly ever come over at all. And Harvey, the one time he slept over at Sabrina's house was for her 10th birthday party, sleeping on the floor with Roz and Theo. Sabrina hummed delightedly in her sleepy, dazed state. Due to that, the witch barely heard the whoosh of flames enter her room, followed by slow footsteps. Sabrina furrowed her brows and, in no hurry to see what it was, blinked open her eyes, confusedly looking over to the end of her bed. She gasped, sitting up straight, the Caliban pillow still held tightly to her chest. 

There was someone standing in her room, staring down at her. 

Sabrina blinked rapidly a few times, praying it was Ambrose or maybe even one of her auntie's. She was panting, forcing herself to wake up and automatically sit straight up was not easy. The blonde narrowed her eyes, straining to see who was watching her, paying no mind to the warm, stray tear that dripped to her jaw. She noticed how familiar this shape was, whoever was watching her. Curly hair, tall, broad. She sighed and rolled her eyes, nearly chucking his own pillow at him with anger. 

"Caliban." Sabrina said it more like a question, but she knew exactly who had snuck into her room after hours. The response she got in return was the demon stepping closer to her bed and kicking off his shoes with what she thinks is a proud smile. The moonlight isn't a very good source of light, but knowing Caliban, he is most likely feeling proud for scaring her. Sabrina relaxed her cramped shoulders and flops back down to her pillows, the blanket following over top her. She closes her eyes and lays on her side, furious at herself for clinging to the pillow even though she is attempting to look mad at him. Caliban's hands put two dips in the bed, shifting when he crawls up to lay beside her, this time greeted with no pillow to rest his head. He adjusts his head, but huffs his defeat and sits up, switching one of her bedside lights on. 

"Where is my pillow?" He asks with a low voice, his eyes soon finding the answer as he sees it tucked nearly into her arms. Sabrina opens her eyes and lazily drags a hand across, rubbing the sleep and fallen tear from her face. She doesn't answer. 

"How cute. Hm," Caliban smiles as he lays on his side, propping his head up with a hand as he rests face to face with Sabrina. "Do you wish it were me instead, or is it suffice?" 

Sabrina despised that he already knew what the answer was, but she couldn't say she didn't love having him back in her bed already. Caliban rolled back onto his back and began working on the button of his jeans, unzipping and lifting his hips to slide them down and off his legs. Next was his shirt, carelessly pulled up and flung over somewhere on her floor. Sabrina swallowed and tried not to gaze jaw-droppingly up and down his body. He knew what he was doing, knew that this would either lead into an intense make out session, or Sabrina actually being tired and laying on his bare chest in content. 

"Well, what do you propose I sleep on, Princess?" 

Sabrina felt the smile creep up her cheeks, the blush soon following at the nickname he adored using. She sighed, slowly loosening her grip on the pillow and sliding it over to him, suddenly missing the warmth that came with it. 

"Happy?" She snapped, closing her eyes and curling her legs into her chest now that his pillow was gone. She heard him shuffle around on the bed, but paid it no attention, trying to use her stubbornness as an excuse to try and get some sleep. Caliban got underneath the comforter, sliding close to a balled up Sabrina. He smiled and reached for her leg, pulling it up around his hip and slipped neatly in front of her. Sabrina lazily reached for his neck and wrapped both arms around it, settling in to lay her head on his chest. Caliban sighed, rubbing softly up and down her back as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> These are fun to write :))


End file.
